Problem: In her language class, Vanessa took 4 tests. Her scores were 89, 95, 81, and 79. What was her average score on the tests?
Explanation: The average is the sum of her scores divided by the number of scores. There are 4 scores and their sum is $89 + 95 + 81 + 79 = 344$ Her average score is $344 \div 4 = 86$.